Fantasy on Ice
by Manzhanakaiyr
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is tired of skating in singles, eventhough he still captivates the public he is no longer capable of surprising himself, it has become all too mechanical. When a cute Japanese piggy catches his eye the Russian Alpha makes his decision... He will enter into pairs figure skating... and Yuri Katsuki, will be his partner.
1. Viktor's Decision

Translator's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for giving this little baby a chance. I have only two things to say before you start reading, first of all, this is a translation of my dear The-Queen-Nasuda's ( u/1104566/The-Queen-Nasuda) story and secondly... my native language is not english, so if you see something strange or with little sense, feel free to share your comments, any help is welcome.

* * *

Original Title: **_Fantasy on Ice_**

Author: _The-Queen-Nasuda_

 _Translated with permission of the author by Manzhanakaiyr_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE - Viktor's Decision**

Viktor Nikiforov was a 26 years old male alpha, 1.80 meters height, silver hair and sparkling blue eyes; the Russian was a figure skating star in the alpha's category. He had been skating for more than 10 years, it was what he loved to do the most. Skating was part of him, of who he was and what he felt. His numerous championships and medals were proof of that, a living legend of the ice he was called. Viktor loved to surprise with his routines, but although he continued captivating and surprising the audience, it was not the same thing, no longer was that emotion there.

He have just won the last figure skating world championship, his program with the aria 'Stay Close to Me' was a whole success for the audience and judges as expected, but the magic he was hoping to feel for himself was nowhere to be found.

With a sigh he threw himself on the couch, scratching absently Makkachin's, his loyal dog and companion, ears. His cellphone rang and just for a second he was tempted to ignore it but in the end extending his hand, he reached for it, the screen indicated that it was Christopher Giacometti calling, the Swiss ended with the silver medal in the same category as Viktor at that last championship… you could say they were friends.

"Chris" was the greeting after he answered the call.

"Have you seen it?" asked the blond Swiss thrilled, not bothering to answer his greeting.

"See what?" it was Viktor's turn to ask, concerned about the other alpha's mental health.

"Nope, you haven't, or you wouldn't be so calm and composed" assured Chris "I'll send it to you right now, watch it" he told him and hung up without another word leaving Viktor contemplating the device strangely, but before he could do anything else, a video link blinked on the screen. Sighing he clicked on it to see what the hell was the blond talking about and was instantly enraptured by what he saw.

It was undoubtedly an omega, black hair, a little chubby, fair skin… he was performing his 'Stay Close to Me' program precisely. Yuri Katsuki was his name and he had exactly what he was missing, what he was searching for… the magic he had lost.

A quick search on the internet told him everything he needed to know. Viktor smiled petting his dog's head.

"We are making a trip Makkachin" announced the impulsive alpha to his puppy who licked his hand.

* * *

Yuri Katsuki groaned as the sun hit his eyes, snuggling deeper under the blankets, he didn't want to get out of bed in a near future, preferably neither in a distant one.

Despite his appearance he was a professional and certified skater, even in spite of his nerves, which made him make many mistakes he had managed to qualify the year before for the first time in his life to the Grand Prix Final and… had failed. He had fallen in almost all his jumps without achieving any and remaining in the final position of the Grand Prix Final.

His biggest dream had always been to skate on the same ice rink as his idol… Viktor Nikiforov but, while his hero had shone and won the alpha's individual category, he had sunk like a stone in the water in the omega's division. After that, the rest of the season went downhill for him until he ended up returning home in Japan to take a break and reorganize his life.

To cheer himself up, he decided to remember the old times when he was a kid, while Viktor had been a star on the ice from an early age, Yuri used to skate in the local ice rink, wanting to emulate him. In those times he and his best friend Yuko used to mimic Viktor, so this time he had done the same thing, imitating Viktor's performance of 'Stay Close to Me' for his beloved friend and without their knowledge, Yuko's three daughters had recorded and uploaded it to the internet.

Yuri wanted the earth to swallow him, obviously is performance couldn't be compared at all with Viktor's one and now everyone has seen the video, it went viral, even his friend from Thailand. Phichit Chulanont had seen it.

So he thought to never get out of bed again, at least not until everyone forgot about the video uploaded by his best friend's triplets. Well that were his plans until his mother yelled at him to get up and help her shoveling the snow. With a deep sigh, the chubby omega complied ungainly. He showered and dressed before going downstairs, ready to take the shovel, when a beautiful poodle appeared in front of him, launching itself over him claiming attention… it was a dog that he, as a fervent fan of Viktor, would recognize anywhere.

"Makkachin?" he asked confused.

"Ah, my son, we have a new guest" his mother smiled at him, since the Katsukis had a small hostel with hot springs "a handsome Russian arrived today, he is now in the hot springs and he's such a bom…"

Yuri didn't stay to hear more, rising from the ground he ran straight to the hot springs, not asking for permission or even apologizing for crossing through the common baths like a tornado, only to be stoned to see him there so calm, his dream... well the dream of 99% of the omegas and some other alpha ... Viktor Nikiforov. The Russian saw him while he looked like an idiot looking at him in disbelief. Viktor gave him a killer smile as he rose from the water gloriously naked and with a smile extended his hand to him.

"Yuri..." he pronounced his name as Yuri imagined a lover should mention it "My new skating partner" the Russian announced with a dazzling smile.

Yuri felt even more awkward if possible... he blinked and covered his eyes at last, realizing that he was looking shamelessly at the alpha, only to finally process what the other just said.

"Eh? Skating partner?" He asked, peeking through the hand over his eyes to look at Viktor, but this time he focused on his face and not his perfect body.

Viktor approached Yuri and taking his hand he pulled him toward him, causing the Japanese to stumble and hit his chest.

"Yes… you and I will leave individual alpha and individual omega categories and from now on compete as a couple," the tyrannical alpha announced with a charming smile leaving the black-haired omega with his brain fried because of that smile.

* * *

I hope you will enjoy this story, and for those who prefer to read in spanish, go right ahead to its author profile, you would not regret it :)


	2. New Skating Pair

.

Original Title: **_Fantasy on Ice_**

Author: _The-Queen-Nasuda_

 _Translated with permission of the author by Manzhanakaiyr_

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO - New Skating Pair**

In just a few weeks his life had turned upside down and he did not even understand exactly how everything had happened.

Viktor Nikiforov had shown up at his house, had told him that from now on they would be skating partners in pairs' category, and then had him under a Spartan training to lose the extra pounds he had gained since his failure the previous year. He had forbidden his pork cutlet bowls while he enjoyed them without any shame.

But in spite of everything, he could not make aside the feeling that it was all a dream ... I mean, was he really going to skate with Viktor Nikiforov, his idol? And Viktor could be a Spartan coach, but the truth is that in those few weeks his physical condition had improved and he never stopped learning by watching Viktor. The way the other skated was... just perfect.

"Yuri!" hearing his name, the black haired man stepped out of his reverie and shaking his head left the bottle of water to turn to Viktor, who held out his hand. Yuri skidded to him, taking it, curious. "Again," Viktor ordered.

Yuri nodded. He was not as good a skater as Viktor, but neither he was a "nobody" and it was fun to realize that he had more stamina than the Russian.

"You're letting me completely outshine you," Viktor warned. "In pairs, or we both shine or we both sink like stone, you cannot let me eclipse you, you have to shine with me," he said, moving him fluidly almost without realizing it. Guiding Yuri was easy.

Yuri also didn't notice it, but skating alongside Viktor was no trouble, the Russian always knew how to move him, and he felt confident, when Viktor threw him through the air and caught him he felt no fear of falling, he knew undoubtedly that he would be safe.

"It's ... a bit difficult ... I'm just me and you're ... well, Viktor Nikiforov." sighed the omega in the alpha's arms making Viktor smile with amusement.

"You are Yuri Katsuki, my partner. You are very capable of shining for yourself ... I have seen it, but you are a shy little piggy" he said pinching his nose before turning it gently. "If you trust in yourself you'll be able to do wonderful things". Viktor assured standing behind him and putting his hands on his belly.

Yuri already knew what was coming next and prepared himself for it. He was launched into the air in a perfect triple twist, of which he was caught by Viktor, making him smile while spinning to skate in parallel and make an axel in perfect coordination with the Russian, who approached him from behind to finish in a combined spin together.

"How can I do it?" He asked, raising his dark gaze to the blue eyes. His hands were still on the alpha's chest and the alpha's on his waist.

"What?" Viktor asked curiously.

"Be more confident, like you," Yuri said sincerely.

"Do you know that in figure skating they often tell to us, the alphas, to embrace our inner omega?" That even if we are alphas, within us there is a small portion of omega and beta?" Yuri nodded. "And we do it. It is that part that helps us with the most delicate and soft choreographies ... it is the same for you omegas, if within the alphas there is a small portion of beta and omega, within the omegas there is a small portion of alpha and beta. Find that little portion of alpha in you and embrace it. Take the trust from that portion of you ... because that's all you need Yuri, trust in yourself. Trust you as you trust me to catch you in every jump we make together and you'll get it" Viktor guaranteed him.

Yuri nodded sheepishly... embracing his inner alpha... he had not even thought of such a thing.

"For now... we'll have our debut on _Fantasy on Ice_ ," Viktor told him with a huge smile as Yuri paled.

"WHAT?!" _Fantasy on Ice_ was Japan's largest skating exhibition. It was not a competition, it was a purely artistic show. Different skaters, either in pairs or singles, alphas, betas, omegas, all were invited to expose their performance for the simple delight of the audience in one of the most flamboyant and famous acts of ice skating, and it was in just three weeks. "How?" Yuri asked while taking a step away from Viktor who let him do it amused.

"Well, I am still the current world champion in singles", he reminded him. "Of course I received an invitation call to do an individual number, but I told them that I had left the category and hence couldn't do it... but that I could introduce myself with my new partner and they were delighted" he smiled "Oh, by the way, I told them to remove you from the singles category list since, even if you did a disaster in the last Grand Prix Final you still qualified for it, which means that you are among the best six omegas currently and obviously they were going to invite you ... I told them that we are a skating pair, and also warned them to keep it a secret. We will be the surprise of the show.

At that moment, Yuri was too astonished and frightened to care that Viktor had done what he pleased with his invitation and agenda for _Fantasy on Ice_. He was startled when he felt Viktor again, only inches from his face, giving him a gentle caress on the cheek.

"You will do perfectly, Yuri ... I am with you, you have nothing to fear," the alpha assured him, and looking into his blue eyes, Yuri believed him feeling relieved and smiling, even though he did not know well what he was doing, just taking a trusting leap of faith.

* * *

"YUURIII!" even before the door of his room was slammed open and a little blond with a red lock of hair came in throwing himself over him, Yuri knew who he was, he would recognize that voice anywhere. Minami Kenjiro.

The adorable omega was a small prodigy of skating and for some inexplicable reason to Yuri, was his faithful and eternal fan. Minami, with 17 years, had just moved into the senior division, and since Yuri's debut years ago, the lovable omega was his fan no matter how badly he did, and at some point they had become friends, for it was difficult for Yuri not to notice the only fan he really had, who was not his family or Minako sensei.

"Hi, Minami", he stroked the blonde's head who had come into his room and hugged him. Normally, if he was in Japan, Minami would drop by his house in the hope of convincing him to go to the ice rink and skate together, which made him immensely happy.

"Yuri, what happened?" asked the younger omega, staring at him with tears in his eyes. "Why did they get you out of the _Fantasy on Ice_ show? You were listed before me..." he said, trying not to cry. "Why are you not going to participate?"

"Oh... Minami... I'm going to participate" he hurried to say in order to calm the blond.

"Oh ... so it was only a mistake in the event's schedule," he said with relief, releasing Yuri with a smile.

"Eh, well... not precisely..." he added, and at the confused look of his little fan and friend, he sighed. "I will participate... but not in individual omega. I'm going to participate in..."

"Yuri, do you have time to listen to the music I chose for the program that I want us to perform...?" Viktor, like Minami, entered his room without knocking and stopped when he saw the blond omega so close to Yuri. Minami looked at Viktor and his eyes almost popped out of his head before turning to Yuri.

"YUUUUURIII!" He called out, lengthening his name, agitated. "I'm hallucinating with Viktor Nikiforov in your room!"

"It's not a hallucination," Yuri told him, amused. He had felt the same when he saw Viktor for the first time in his parents' hostel. "It's my new skating partner... I'm going to participate in pairs." He finally said to the little blond who only blinked confused, convinced that he was having a dream in which his beloved sempai told him that he left omega singles to participate with Viktor Nikiforov as a couple, because that could only be a dream. It definitely could not be real.


	3. If you promised you will do it

.

Original Title: ** _Fantasy on Ice_**

Author: _The-Queen-Nasuda_

 _Translated by Manzhanakaiyr with permission of the author_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: If you promised... you will do it**

"Yuuuuuri!," the brunette turned around when he heard his name to know the reason of Viktor's excitement while he was ruffling a pair of jackets as he approached him. "Look, look! These are our new jackets!"

Viktor's jacket was red and white, with decorated letters in the same colors embroidered at the back, and on his chest, next to the Russian flag, a little Japanese one representing Yuri. Then Yuri looked at his own jacket, more discrete, in blacks and blues with Japan's name at the back, and in front, at heart's height, his country's flag and next to it, just like in Viktor's jacket, there was a small Russian flag. Even though they were just a pair of clothes, his heart skipped a beat... this made it all even more real than it already was... they were a couple, and now their outfits seemed to scream it out loud.

"They're perfect" Yuri confessed with emotion in his voice and Viktor nodded enthusiastically in total agreement, pressing Yuri a bit to try them and see how they looked on them.

* * *

"Viktor, this is totally inappropriate", Yuri sighed on his own bed's edge, his face all flushed as he tried not to touch the alpha next to him, which looked too much comfortable. The silver haired first response was a yawn.

"Improper why?" he asked not understanding at all "we are only getting to know each other completely and this is a good way to do so. It's just sleeping together, it's not like we're having sex". Viktor said and laughed as he saw the omega blushing and staring at him.

"I really doubt that other skating couples have to sleep in the same bed" Yuri babbled, huddling further under the covers.

"Well... ninety percent of that couples have been skating together since novels division or at least juniors, so they don't need it, they are used to each other. We have barely begun and will need a crash course, until we know absolutely everything about each other..." he ended up that with a suggestive voice only to tease the Japanese a little bit more, who hid under the blankets.

"You are incorrigible" muttered Yuri, refusing to uncover even his head from under the blankets and the Russian only laughed.

"No way! I'm a good boy. Look! I even put on a pajama! I usually sleep naked…"

"STOP IT!" Yuri yelled. That definitely was too much information, thank you very much. "Go to sleep or I'll kick you out of my bed" he warned the older guy.

Viktor smiled amused but stopped teasing his poor little cute piggy, and after getting more comfortable he was fast asleep. For Yuri it wasn't so easy, it was his first time with another alpha lying on his bed, even if they were only going to sleep and each one had their own blanket, of which he used his own as a shield. But eventually he fell asleep.

At some point in the night, wearing so much blankets over him ended up giving him heat, and as asleep as he was, he took them off and rolled to end up in Viktor's arms. His head rested on the alpha's chest, drooling his pajamas, and the alpha's hand wrapped around his waist while they slept comfortably ... until it all happened.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

Yuri woke with a start of shock, but Viktor took longer to open his eyes and refused to let him go... he was too comfortable and sleeping peacefully. When he was finally able to open them, he saw a very pissed-off 15-year-old blond at the entrance of the room looking at them angrily.

"Yuri!" Viktor greeted the younger omega calmly, as if he did not feel the murderous aura of the fifteen-year-old.

"You!" the blond boy accused Viktor before he started shouting in Russian, which made Yuri lose himself completely because he only knew Japanese and English, the universal language used by skaters from different countries to understand each other.

"What is it?" He asked, confused by the conversation he did not understand. The blond looked very upset, while Viktor looked very relaxed ... as usual.

"Uhmm... I may have accidentally forgotten that I had promised Yuri a few years ago that I was going to choreograph his debut for omega singles in his first senior Grand Prix competition" admitted the alpha, rubbing his head.

"You are a traitor!, you promised me a program that I could succeed with in my omega senior debut, but you have fled here to train another omega!" if the young blond continued with that tantrum it would raise his blood pressure, thought Yuri.

"Viktor is not training another omega as you have come to believe..."started the Japanese, only to be rudely disrupted by the angry teenager.

"You're a loser, but I know who you are, Yuri Katsuki! You're currently the worst of the top six omega individual skaters ... I'll crush you!" swore the blond.

"I also know who you are, Yuri Plisetsky, junior champion of Omega singles." Yuri smiled calmly. "Even so, Viktor is not training me for the single individual omega division... Viktor is my new partner in pair skating." he tried to calm him down after watching the younger omega startle, looking at him as if he could not process what he had just said ...

"Just keep calm Yurio," He added giving the blond that nickname spontaneously, since it would be very confusing to think of him as Yuri when they were both called the same even if it was spelled different, and he was older, so he had more right to the name than the fifteen year old. "If Viktor promised to prepare your debut… he will," Yuri assured him.

"B-but... I'm busy with our training," Viktor protested as Yuri got up and walked over to the confused blond, who still didn't seem to process the pair skating partner thing, and helped him to sit down.

"Well, you should have thought about it before making that promise. You promised and now you will manage to do it GREAT and at the same time cannot neglect our training, understood?" Yuri ordered, calmly but firmly.

Viktor blinked a little, looking as confused as Yurio at that moment. His little piggy was someone shy and a bit insecure, always heeding and obeying what he said ... where did all this steadiness was coming from to tell him what to do? In the end, the Russian ended up smiling. He always knew there was more to his Japanese piggy than he let others see.

* * *

"OI PIG!" Yurio drew Yuri's attention, staring at the plate of food in front of him suspiciously, for Yuri had given him a room in the inn. "Are you really going to be Viktor's couple?" You know he's the most selfish and complicated alpha that exists, right?

Yuri smiled at him quietly eating his food, much less than the bowl of pork he had served Yurio.

"First of all, yes… it's true, secondly, I already know he's selfish and complicated, but it doesn't bother me, he also has his good side, and finally… you call me a pig again and I'll wash your mouth with soap. You are a gorgeous 15 year old omega, so stop with the vitriolic talking," he warned with a smile and hard eyes that silenced the scathing retort of the Russian teenager.

What was happening to that Japanese piggy? How could someone who looked so submissive look at him like that? In addition, Yurio had no doubt that the other omega was serious about washing his mouth with soap.

Yurio, having been raised by his grandfather, an alpha who adored and pampered him, and having grown up among competitions, had never had an omega or maternal presence in his life, only his grandpa and coaches, but he felt that if he had had it, it would act just like Yuri Katsuki, which was completely ridiculous because even if the Japanese was older than him, he was only 23 years old and too young to give that omega mother air with him ... although wisely the teenager kept quiet , feeling chillingly near the taste of the soap in his mouth, so he better concentrate on his plate of food, which to his surprise, was complete and absolutely delicious.


	4. AUTHOR'S & TRANSLATOR'S NOTE

.

Original Title: _**Fantasy on Ice**_

Author: _The-Queen-Nasuda_

 _Translated with permission of the author by Manzhanakaiyr_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 – AUTHOR'S AND TRANSLATOR'S NOTE**

As you can see, this isn't a chapter per se, but more of a brief explanation on how this omegaverse fits in the world of figure skating so it's important in its on way, besides after this we have an actual chapter! so don't worry we'll have more story too! yay!

Well, here is a brief explanation of how alpha/beta/omega dynamics affect the world of figure skating in this omegaverse. In real life the categories are divided in singles, couples and ice dancing, but in this story it's a bit different. Single figure skaters are segregated by status (alpha, beta or omega) regardless of their sex gender.

On the other hand, in terms of pair skating and ice dancing, countries are encouraged to form couples of different nationalities, because they represent the spirit of competitive friendship. For example a couple like Viktor (Russian) and Yuri (Japanese) represent ties of friendship and union between Japan and Russia. The same happens with the skating pair that form Guang Hong Ji (China) and Leo de la Iglesia (United States), they bring a feel of unity and inspire the bonds of friendship between both nations.

Most of these pairings are made for political ends, but sometimes spontaneous ones like those of Yuri and Viktor occur without a political reason behind their union. On occasions when a couple is composed of two members of the same country, the members usually belong to parts of the territory that are having political frictions or that traditionally do not get along. Mila's and Georgi's case is an example, while the female alpha was born in the slums of Moscow; Georgi, our omega, comes from a privileged area of St. Petersburg.

* * *

Any more doubts? Did you understand everything? Any other questions that you have about this omegaverse do not hesitate to ask, we don't bite. And now... let's go to the next chapter! We have new faces making their appearance!


	5. A new Guest and more Guests?

.

Original Title: **_Fantasy on Ice_**

Author: _The-Queen-Nasuda_

 _Translated with permission of the author by Manzhanakaiyr_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 - A NEW GUEST AND… MORE GUESTS?**

"Why does this annoying dwarf has also to be here?" Yurio asked while eating his katsudon, glaring at Minami at the same time.

The blond with a red strand of hair felt his eyebrow twitch as he looked at the Russian teen.

"Because Yuri is MY friend! And it's not fair that you get to monopolize him! " he accused Yurio.

"Monopolize the pi... Yuri?!"He corrected himself in time after seeing Yuri's gaze. "Which weed do you smoke, midget?" He asked cynically.

"HEY! Not that you are the one to tell!" Minami replied annoyed, but before he could say anything else, Yuri interrupted them.

"Since both of you have so much energy to discuss at the table, you'll go wash the dishes" ordered the brunette, putting an end to the fight.

And when he saw both young men were ready to protest, he added…

"Minami, set the example, you're the eldest. Yurio, if you do not comply, as punishment, tomorrow Viktor will not train you," Yuri assured him. "And you're pretty close to perfecting _Agape_ to lose a training day, especially now, when there's only three more days till Fantasy on Ice, where you were intending to perform it for the first time." He also reminded him and with that threat hanging over his head, Yurio took the plates and marched behind Minami, sulking.

"Who does that damn little pig think he is? Our mother? I wanted to perform _Eros_ and he didn't allow me... he told Viktor that it was a program too adult for me so I got stuck with _Agape_ , and now he sends me to wash the dishes…" he complained quietly, while Minami's eyes were shining and full of emotion.

"Yuri scolded me and told me that I'm the oldest because he trusts me," said the excited dwarf making Yurio huff and roll his eyes. Someone should check from where the Japanese midget was stealing the mushrooms and weed that he apparently smoked.

* * *

Yuri sighed with relief when the two young men listened to him. Being the eldest omega in the room and trying to care for two youngsters was not easy at all. If Yurio filled his hands, Minami overflowed them, and since the youngest omega learned that Yurio was staying there he had almost invited himself and moved with them too. It was exhausting, because now his time was divided into practicing with Viktor and then helping Minami when Viktor was practicing with Yurio. The boy had insisted and Yuri had not had the heart to tell him no when he saw his excitement, although the truth was that someone like him had nothing to teach a little prodigy like Minami.

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, massaging them, and smiled as he recognized Viktor's touch. He had become so accustomed to the alpha that it was strange to think that he had not always been there.

"We can run away from our unwanted children if you want," Viktor joked, making the omega smile, who only enjoyed the Russian's long fingers massaging his shoulders. But before he could say anything, he heard a voice he knew too well and it made him smile even more.

"Yuri!"

"Phichito!" He stepped from the mat and ran after his voice, until he was in front of a dark skinned alpha, a little short to be an alpha, because Yuri was taller than he was, and with a contagious smile.

Phichit Chulanont was a Thai skater with whom Yuri had shared coach in his days living in Detroit. Both had trained under the tutelage of Celestino Cialdini and even shared the house. For Yuri, Phichito was like his brother, the alpha was sweet and kind, always ready to cheer him up.

Yuri jumped on the brunette despite the other being lower than him and Phichit caught him easily, because even with his short stature, he possessed and enjoyed the strength that characterized the alphas and turned around the black haired omega still in his arms.

"You're finally here!" Yuri said, releasing himself and returning to the ground, somewhat distressed by his effusive greeting. He usually was much more demure, but it had been almost a year since he saw the alpha he considered his younger brother.

Phichit smiled at him happily.

"I missed you, too," he assured him. "I could not wait any more to come here," he said, since he always stayed at the inn of his friend's family for the Fantasy on Ice event. "Besides, look who's with me!" He stepped aside to let Yuri see.

Just behind Phichit were the new debutants from the senior pair skating category, Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji. The Chinese-American couple had been for several consecutive years the winner couple of junior figure skating. When the American, Leo de la Iglesia, turned fifteen and was able to make the jump to the senior category, he didn't do so because his partner of thirteen still couldn't. De la Iglesia stayed two more years in the junior category as it was his right.

Making the jump at 15 was optional, and most juniors didn't do it, because the senior category was a completely different and too though world, so they chose to stay until 18 in juniors and at 19 they made the jump to Senior.

Finally, when Ji turned 15 and he could also make the jump, they opted to stay one more year in the junior category, but when Leo turned 18 and Ji was 16 they had their last junior season and championships. Once Leo turned 19, he was automatically transferred to the senior category, and Guang Hong Ji followed his skating partner without hesitation.

Yuri knew both of them because the couple used to train on the same rink as they in Detroit, and Phichit, who was a social flower, had befriended them and introduced each other.

"Ji," he greeted the little Chinese, who smiled at him and hugged him.

Due to their customs, Orientals weren't so given to hugs or even too much physical contact, but after having lived several years in America, for Yuri was a natural way to greet his friends from that side of the ocean.

"Leo," he then greeted the young alpha too, who greeted him back with a kind smile, while standing next to Ji. It was almost impossible to see the young couple apart from each other.

"Ready for your senior debut?" He asked politely to the two younger ones, who nodded with a nervous smile.

"We're pretty excited about it, to tell you the truth." Leo laughed.

"I know you'll do it right," he assured them, putting a hand on each one's shoulder.

Back in those days, as the eldest, although not the best of the rink, Yuri had always felt attached to Phichit and to those two that back there were not even on their division. And to think that now their couple would not be the only one that would have its debut in senior pairs... but also he and Viktor will be joining the discipline.

"Yuri! Would you introduce us?" Viktor asked behind him, getting himself noticed and putting a good face after recovering from seeing his cute Japanese piglet hugging the bratty American alpha and the Thai alpha runt.

"Yuri!" Phichit exclaimed, blinking rapidly and looking at Viktor Nikiforov in front of him, still unable to believe what he was seeing. "Yuri, I'm hallucinating that Viktor Nikiforov is in your family's hostel." He said, looking at Yuri, knowing that his friend was Viktor's biggest fan, surely the Japanese omega's love for him was making him hallucinate.

"Then we are having the same hallucination," assured Leo de la Iglesia, staring deliriously at the ice's star. Ji's mouth was wide open, the cell phone in his hand, and he was staring at Viktor, stunned. He was almost as fan as Yuri himself... well, to be honest, 99.9% of the omegas on planet Earth were fans of Viktor Nikiforov.

"Why does everyone have the same reaction the first time they see Viktor?!" Yuri asked without understanding, even though he himself had thought he was hallucinating when Viktor arrived at his family's inn. "It's really him, Viktor Nikiforov, and I have more shocking news for you guys... it's supposed to be a surprise, but I've never kept any secrets from you." He smiled. "I will no longer participate in individual omega competitions… Viktor is my new skating partner." He dropped the bomb taking the Russian alpha's hand with a smile, pulling him forward and introducing him to his still shocked friends.


End file.
